


I Did It for You

by Dirtkid123



Category: Newsies!: the Musical - Fierstein/Menken
Genre: Found Family, Gen, Jack Has Feelings, Jack Kelly had his reasons, Newsies - Freeform, Newsies as brothers, after musical ending
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-29
Updated: 2020-11-29
Packaged: 2021-03-09 17:54:37
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 608
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27770338
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dirtkid123/pseuds/Dirtkid123
Summary: What if Jack got to explain why he betrayed the cause? AU after the musical.
Relationships: David Jacobs & Jack Kelly & Katherine Plumber Pulitzer
Comments: 8
Kudos: 13





	I Did It for You

**Author's Note:**

> A/N: This is one of my only stories to have a happy ending.. so it’s not well written, as I usually only write angst.

Jack Kelly was content. He had made a difference, and got the girl of his dreams to fall for him. The newspaper prices were lowered, AND the newsies wouldn’t have to pay for each paper that they couldn’t sell. Although he wouldn’t be going to Santa Fe, he was happy. There was just one thing wrong. The boys, his family, would still cast him confused and slightly betrayed looks whenever they thought Jack wasn’t looking. 

It had only been a few days since they found out he had betrayed the cause. He knew he had an apology to make. Although he had a good reason for his betrayal, it didn’t matter. Nobody else knew about it. 

Tossing and turning on his makeshift bed, above the cityline, Jack looked down below at the newsies on the lower terraces. He knew he needed to say something. He couldn’t take their silent judging. 

He had Davey summon the boys, and watched as they all trickled into the designated meeting spot.   
“What’s all this about?” “Why’d a traitor call upon us lowly newsies?”   
The Newsies’ murmuring voices overlapped, as Davey looked at Jack expectantly. “Well what do you need Jack?” He asked as politely as he could. 

“I wanted to apologize to everyone. Face to faces. It wasn’t right what I did. Even though I had reasons for my choice, I shouldn’t have gone and did what I did. And for that, I’m sorry..” he said, his voice slightly hardened. “Why should we accept that half baked apology?” Spot demanded. 

Jack watched as his brothers in arms looked at him, eyes hard and each Newsie’s voice harder. “Look you don’t have to accept it.. if you don’t I completely understand..” Jack said, voice wavering, before he was interrupted. “Why did you betray the cause? And us?” Crutchie asked softly, crushing Jack’s heart even more than it was. 

“I didn’t want to betray anyone..” Jack said desperately.  
“Until you got paid to sell us out, that is.” Davey said with scorn.   
Jack felt his blood boil at hearing those words. “I did it FOR you!” He yelled, his voice cracking with emotion. The Newsies went silent, Jack’s voice echoing.

“What do you mean, by that Jack?” Davey asked quietly. “Pulitzer threatened to throw all the Newsies in the Refuge, and tear you and your brother away from your parents. If I didn’t stop the strike, He’d lock me, and you, and everyone else into the Refuge, and throw away the key. I had already spent the night locked in his cellar, to help “persuade” me. I couldn’t let that happen to you guys too.. I’m sorry for keeping this a secret, and for betraying the cause. I understand if you won’t or can’t forgive me.. but I’m sorry.” He said, voice getting quieter at the end. 

“Jack.. I’m sorry we ever doubted you..” Crutchie said equally as quiet. “I knew we hadn’t heard the whole story.. but I was too hurt to realize that you had a reason. And so I’m sorry too.” 

“Jack, why didn’t you say anything? We could have helped.. next time, you need to tell us so we can support each other.” Davey said. 

“Next time? You expect me to be up against another global power like The World?” Jack asked with a half smile. “Knowing you, yes. And next time, we all will be at your side.” Davey replied. 

The sun began to rise, and the work day was once again beginning for the Newsies. So bidding each other luck in their day, they went their separate ways, all of their hearts lighter than when they had arrived.


End file.
